BOSS OR BOSSS ?
by SK's-DUO
Summary: kye halat cheezan aur andaz Rishta badal data hain..? yah phir wo kuch waqt ka liya galatfehmiyon aur galat cheezon ka shikar ho jata hain..? kye asa hi changes badal danga Duo ka Rishta..? "totally duo treat"
1. Chapter 1

**BOSS OR BOSSS** **?**

 **Yah sham mastani**

 **Madhosh kiya jaya..**

Abhijeet (calling so manytimes): Dayaa..? Dayaaa ?

 _Daya beating Eggs inside the kitchen, while completely involved with his song too which he was singing continually because he was looking in good mood today.._

 **Muja dor koi keencha**

 **Teri aurh liya jayaa…**

Abhijeet (coming out from his room while continually calling his name): Dayaa…?

(still what he got in reply is ?)

 **Door rahta hain tu Mera paas ata nahin**

 **Hathoon pa tera Kabi pyass ata nahin**

Abhijeet who was now coming in real anger, already his tone was tough while calling Daya.. Now went near to Kitchen side and shouts..

Abhijeet (Shouting): Dayaaa..? (Daya quite in a second. Also he was shocked too) will u plz shut up now and can come out…? (Daya was looking so shocked that he forget to come out.. when he heard again) Right now damn it..?

 _Daya was completely panicked now.. he left his work there as it is and after cleaning his hand quickly he went outside where his buddy was waiting for him with complete anger look..Daya Still looking totally shocked bcz he has no idea that what he did wrong actually ? which made his buddy so angry in this early morning.._

Daya: kye hua Abhi ? (he was looking totally confused) chilaa kyun raha ho..?

Abhijeet who was looking ready for bureau replies in complete stubborn and angry tone..

Abhijeet: tu aur kye karon.. haan..? (Daya was more shocked with such behavior of Abhijeet) chilaya bina sunta ho tum ksi ki..? tumara gaana ki awaz tu sab ko ati hai (Daya was embarrassed now) lakien ksi ki awaz tumara kanoo (ears) tak nahin jati.. chilana ki bhi nahin… (Saying so he went back in lounge where Daya quitly follows him)..

Daya (low tone): lakien hua kye..? (still Abhijeet was quite) Acha I m sorry.. ab batyo tu

Abhijeet (turning to him): what is this..? Sorry bola aur ho gaya..? bas yahi chalta raha ga Always..? (while taking things from floor) main sab kuch karta rahon ga aur tum Sorry bol ka nikal lana..

Daya: but I m making breakfast

Abhijeet (cuts him in same angry tone): tu Ehsaan kar raha ho mujh par..? (Daya looks at him like when I says so ?) kab sudharo ga tum Daya..? hazaron kaam kar ka main gher thaka haara ata hon.. aur subha jag kar yah sab cheezan sambalon..? ab main yah sab nahin kar sakta and u know that.. mujha bht kaam hain.. I m ACP now.. do u know that..? Ager yah sab kam karta main hi late hota raha tu baki sab kye kahen ga..? Apni nahin tu kuch meri hi izzat ka khayal rakh lo..? (Daya's head down) Ab ACP Sir nahin hain wahen jina koi bhi excuse bana ka hum nikal langa.. ab yah zimadari meri kud ki hai..? aur duty ka time pa main yah.. (Showing him phone charger) tumara charger nahin sambal sakta.. why it's on floor..? (Daya head still down) really why I m asking for any answer.. (his phone starts ringing.. he takes out his phone and attend his call while moving to his room) haan main bas abi nikal raha hoon.. do minute mein..

 _While hearing so Daya instantly move back to his work on kitchen.. he instantly makes the omelet for his buddy leaving all the scolding aside…_

Daya (murmuring while making omelet): roz nashta kiya bina hi nikal jata hai.. ajj tu khila kar bejon ga.. (While adding cheese) uss ka favorite cheese omelet Dhaka ga tu shayad gusa utaar jaya.. (though he was feeling bad but still he was consoling his heart with) ajj kal kaam bht haina.. uska pressure hai tu gusa mein rahta hai…(while setting everything in tray he went out where he saw Abhijeet was abt to went out from main door) boss.. (Abhijeet looks behind to him) bas do minute.. breakfast tu kar lo..

Abhijeet (still in anger): hmm acha hai pehla mood kharab karo aur pher breakfast karo..muja nahin karna koi breakfast.. (and he turns to move out but Daya Stops him with)…

Daya: yaar plz.. iss pa tu gusa mat nikalo.. main subha sa jaga hon tumara liya breakfast banana. on time.. wo bhi ur favorite.. look I made cheese breakfast for u.. dhako tu

Abhijeet : oh come on Daya.. we are not kids. zid mat kro.. kud kah lo aur Jab yah sab shook pora ho jayen tumara tu bureau time par aye jana..case discuss karna hai (Saying so he went out while closing the door behind with voice showing his aggression)…

 _Daya was still in same posture looking at him going.. while still door closing voice were echoing in his ears.. he sat down on sofa silently.. still food tray was present in his hands.. though it was not first time when his buddy scold him like this.. but now things starts changing and starts effecting on him..it's 3_ _rd_ _month going on after Abhijeet started his job as ACP of CID Mumbai.. in the start he was just taking it as his post only.. he will be his senior in the bureau only.. from the start he always takes him as his senior. though their designations were same.. and now it was the same thing for him once again.. but from more than a month now he starts feeling that their relations at home starts changing too.. and it's not from his side.. it's all from Abhijeet's side… he looks towards his cheese omelet with really sad eyes.. he took one bite of bread and omelet but before he take it he remembers his buddy words as…_

 **" _aur jab yah sab shook pora ho jayen tumara tu bureau time par aye jana.. case discuss karna hai…"_**

 _While taking a deep breath Daya left the bite as it is in plate and after placing everything back in kitchen he went to get ready for bureau… And after getting ready he starts checking things in the house..few things were defiantly miss managed by him so he settles down everything and then moves out from the house after locking it quickly… he looks behind towards his car…while remembering as.._

 **" _Daya beshak muja Cid ki tarf sa luxury car mila yah plan hi kyun na mila.. hum ayen ga wasa hi jasa humesha sa ata hain.. Apni car mein.."_**

 _A sad smile appears on Daya's face and he sat down inside while igniting the engine of the car…_

 **YEK RUTHEE HUI TAQDEER JASA KOI**

 **KHAMOSH ASA HAIN TU, TASWEER JASA KOI**

 **TERA NAZER BAN KA JUBAAN TERA PAGAAM DIYA JAYA**

 _While his small journey towards bureau.. so many of memories starts gathering around his mind.._

 **" daya what is this..? tune ACP bana ki list sa apna naam wapis kyun liya..?"**

 **" yaar muja nahin banana ACP.. aur tuma shuru sa pata hai yah.. aur yah tu tumara sapnaa haina boss.."**

 **"haan wo teak hai.. lakien aga barhna kisay nahin pasand..? tun.. tun yah sab meri waja sa bol raha haina..? saf saf bata…"**

 **"Arrey nahin yar.. I m not ready yet.. aur wasa bhi main apna naam wapis naa bhi lon tu bhi sabi tasks mein tum sa muqabla nahin kar payon ga yaar.. haar jayon ga I know that.. bcz muja nahin banan ACP.."**

 **"lakien kyun Daya..?"**

 **"kyun ka muja apna bara bhai ka ladlaa ban ka rahna hai humesha.. yahen bureau mein bhi aur wahen gher pa bhi.. koi kharoos ACP nahin banana muja.. and now plz leave all this future ACP sahab.. aur muja jaldi sa lunch pa laa ka jayo.. baton mein naa gumayo…main nai bolna wala**.."

 _A car stops with jerk while he was looking outside the CID building.. where he use to come with happy face with his buddy.. most of the time cracking jokes with him.. but now.. Everything seems to be different… he silently went out from his car after parking it and went inside the bureau.. all wishes him morning.. he looks towards Abhijeet's cabin..where he was busy with DCP Chitrole…_

Freddy (coming on his way): suba sa aya hain aur Abhijeet Sir ka sar kah raha hain.. yah yun kahon (laughing tone) dono hi aik dosra ka sar kah raha hain..

Daya (while looking towards cabin): dono main kuch zyada fark nahin hai Freddy..

Freddy (Shocking tone): kye..?

Daya (looks at him): nahin.. (jerking his head) nahin kuch nahin.. jayo apna kaam karo..(and he was abt to move to his desk when Freddy stops him as)

Freddy: Sir.. (Daya stops there and looks at him) app na baat ki Abhijeet sir sa..?

Daya (looking confused): kis bara mein?

Freddy: arey kye Sir app hi bhol gaya tu pher baat kye ki hogi..? Sir main Abhijeet sir ka ACP banana ki kushi mein jo Party karni thi uski baat kar raha hon..3 months hona ko aya hain.. Sir tu aya din kaam mein hi busy hota jaa raha hain.. huma hi kuch khyal karna hoga naa Sir.. wo kitna kush ho jayen ga..

Daya (looking towards his buddy): kasi kushi..? (freddy really looking at him confusingly) nahin Freddy.. (looks at Freddy) main koi baat nahin kar paya.. Abhijeet raat ko kafi late aya tha gher aur suba hi yahen wapis bureau.. main baat kasa karta..? aik kaam karo.. tum log kudi baat kar lo.. wasa bhi wo shayd tum sab ki sun laa.. (while saying so he went to his desk, leaving Freddy completely in shock sate.. it was Daya only who tells him some time ago as)..

 **"Arey party.. main baat karon gaa na boss sa.. dhakna kasi shandar party hoti hai.."**

 _While looking totally confused Freddy silently moves back to his desk.. here Daya while sitting on his desk remembering abt his neighbor cum friend Amit comments as.._

" _ **yaar Daya tumara boss ACP tu ban gaya hai.. par muja aik baat ka dar hai.. kahen tum dono ka acha bala rishta mein darrer na aye jaya koi…"**_

 _He also remembers his own words on this as…_

" _ **Asa iss janum mein tu possible nahin Amit…"**_

" _ **sab issi jamum ma hota hai dost.. Agla peechla janum kisa yaad hai.. dhak lo.. kahin Abhijeet badal gaya tu…?"**_

 _Daya was now really feeling angry after remembering Amit comments.. bcz these all things now starts happening… he was in same thoughts when he hears his buddy call as.._

Abhijeet: Daya.. ? (Daya looks at him and stood up instantly.. DCP was also present with Abhijeet) jo reports meina tuma banan ko dien thien.. wo ready hain..? (before Daya can utter a single word Abhijeet added as) wo sab laa kar ka ayo cabin mein.. DCP sir ko dhikani hain… (saying so Abhijeet went back to his cabin with DCP…After sometimes Daya too went into his cabin)..

Punkaj (to Nikhil): kuch bhi kaho.. Abhijeet sir ki as ACP tone.. unka andaz yah sab ab Daya sir ko chubna laga hai..

Nikhil: haan feel tu muja bhi ho raha hai unka chehra sa..

 _Here Daya knocking the door and asking for permission.._

Abhijeet: Daya aye jayo… (Daya went inside and silently places all files on table) kaam pora hai…

Daya (nodded): jee…boss..

Abhijeet (While checking the file): oh come on Daya.. yah kye kiya hai tum naa.? (throwing file on table) yah file incomplete hai aur tum muja asa daa raha ho file..

Daya looking totally shocked.. he instantly takes the file in his hands and starts checking it..

Daya (looking quite panic): nahin maine isay completely kiya tha.. (looking towards angry Abhijeet) muja kud acha sa yaad hai..

Abhijeet (Really angry): tu pher ya kye hai..? haan..? Aik kaam tum sa teak tarana sa nahin hota.. (Daya feels insult and that too in the presence on DCP)..

 _Doctor Salunkhe who was abt to knock the cabin door.. just stops there after hearing all such words from Abhijeet's mouth…here Daya looks towards DCP.. Smile was present on his face…Daya looks towards Abhijeet. now he was too looking angry and hurt too.. but Abhijeet was just looking at him with complete angry gesture.. still Daya gets some courage and starts checking the file.._

Daya (After a moment in low tone): it's completed.. but.. i… I think its not arranged..

Abhijeet: tu kisa karni thi arrange..? haan.. (Daya was just looking downward quietly) now why are u so quite..? u know hum kitna sensitive issue pa kaam kar raha hain..? now just go and come back after arranging it… don't waste time Daya…

 _Daya looks at him with hurt eyes and nodded with…_

Daya: yes boss… (before Daya can move out from the cabin.. DCP stops him as)

DCP: yah boss boss kye laga rakhi hai..? (Daya stops there and looks at him from corner of his eyes without turning at him) he is ACP…call him Sir… (tough tone) understood..?

Daya (turns to him): jee… (while looking towards Abhijeet with hurt and meaningful eyes) Sirr…. (Saying so he left the cabin on immediate basis.. where Abhijeet was standstill at his place..)

Daya comes out from Abhijeet's cabin.. where he faced Doctor Salunkhe.. he was successeded to hide his teary eyes from Abhijeet.. but from here he failed to do so.. but he immediately moves to his desk while hiding his eyes.. where doctor salunkhe enters inside the cabin after taking Abhijeet and DCP's permission..

 _Here Daya sat down on his desk chair.. he changes his chair side and starts facing wall side so that no one can see his facial expressions.. he was hurt… so hurt with this new development…while few comments hits his ears walls as.._

" **boss ab tu.. ab tu muja tuma bhi Sir kah ka bulana hoga naa.."**

" **kyun..?"**

" **kye boss.. tum ACP ban gaya ho ab.. bureau mein mera senior ho tu.."**

" **tu..? "**

" **tu yah ka muja tuma Sir bulana hoga naa.. jasa baki sab bulata hain.."**

" **tuja problem hai..? (Abhijeet laughs after seeing Daya's expressions) aik baat sun.. tun muja koi Sir war nahin bulaya ga…Smjha ? tu muja boss bulata haina..? tu bureau mein bhi boss hi bulaya ga.. wasa bhi tu main tera boss hi bana hon naa.. so what's the matter..?"**

" **lakien boss.. baki sab kye kahen ga..?"**

" **kye kahen ga..? kuch bhi tu nahin..aur ager kuch kahen ga na tu main unsa bhi kahon ga ka wo bhi muja boss hi kahen..ab teak..?"**

" **aur ager ksi head naa kuch kaha tu..?"**

" **tu usay mujh par chor dana.. aur aik baat yaad rakhna kabhi kuch bhi nahin badlna wala.. Sach.. chal ab bas..ab ice cream khtam kar pighal rahi hai..pher gher bhi jana hai dair ho rahi hai.. yah sari raat yahen samundar kinara hi betha rahna ka irada hai janab ka…. A laughing sounds covers the area after these comments of Abhijeet…"**

 _Still those laughing sounds were present in his ears.. but now hurt tone was covering that sound as.._

Daya: u are changed boss… u are.. changed..Really.. tum bosss nai raha… tum ab sach main mera boss ban gaya ho… (and he closes his teary eyes)…

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

I HOPE DUO FANS ARE HERE TO READ..? I M EXPECTING HUGE RESPONSE FROM U GUYS. KASA LAGA..? SHOULD I CONTINUE IT…?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** _Sorry for being so late.. My mother health was not gud first and latter i caught with fever that's y was not be able to Post next chapter.. I m really sorry for the trouble.. here u go for the next and last chapter as well.. hope u all will enjoy..its' quite long chapter.. thanks.._

 **BOSS OR BOSSS ****?**

 _After completing the file or says arranging it well.. which was not difficult task for him.. Daya went back into Abhijeet's cabin.._

Daya (opening the door and while knocking): Can I come in (Abhijeet looks at him) Sir…?

 _Abhijeet really looks at him for the moment while Daya's expressions were normal..Abhijeet nodded and Daya just moves in and after placing the file on table he quietly stands there.. Abhijeet was observing him but for now he checks the file and tells him in his Senior tone as.._

Abhijeet: hmm.. it's fine now..

Daya (before Abhijeet can say more): can I go back to my work Sir..? (Abhijeet looks at him towards his face keenly and then silently nodded in Yes.. While Daya left the cabin without looking at DCP and giving any glance to Doctor Salunkhe.. who was continually looking at him)..

 _ **Few hours,** passes in same way.. DCP left the bureau. as well Doctor salunkhe.. but when he comes out from Abhijeet's cabin.. he gave a glance to Daya who was totally involved in his work and his hand was working like a machine because he was typing file on his PC… Doctor Salunkhe nodded his head in disappointment and went back to Forensic lab silently.. _

_Where all others were clearly feeling that something happens but they can't name it. So it's better to stay with their work only.._

 **LUNCH TIME:**

 _During lunch time all went to Bureau Canteen area.. Daya too was silently sitting on his respective bench without his buddy.. Food was served in front of him but obviously his mind was somewhere else.. his spoon was only moving in plate bcz of small movement in his hand.._

Chef (coming there): Sahab log (everyone looks at him) bae ajj app sab ka liya meetha mein specially Kheer banie hai maine..

Purvi (Smiles): Arey wah kheer..?

Freddy (Watering mouth): tu pher bol kyun raha ho bhai.. layo naa..

Chef: arey thora saber kar lan Freddy Sir.. ACP sir ko tu ana dan..

Punkaj (making face): lo pher gayi kheer pani mein.. naa Abhijeet sir ayen ga aur naa huma kheer mila gi..

Chef: kyun Sir..?

Nikhil: Abhijeet sir ab humara sath thora hi naa beth ka khana kahyen ga..(Punkaj nodded in yes) wasa bhi wo jab sa ACP bana hain yahen kitna kum ata hain.. aur ab tu uno na ana hi chor diya hai bilkul..

 _Daya was listening to everything but was saying nothing.. he stays quite in same pose..but Suddenly Punkaj stops Nikhil as.._

Punkaj: Nikhil.. (Whispering) Abhijeet sir.. (Nikhil looks towards the entrance and became stop instantly after seeing Abhijeet coming inside.. Daya looks at him and then again moves his head downward like before.. where Abhijeet looks towards all)

Chef: Good After noon Sir..

Abhijeet: Good noon.. tum aye gaya gaoun sa wapis..? iss bar kafi din ki chutti laa kar ka gaya tha..

Chef: bas sahab wo bara aba ki tabeat teak nahin thi.. App bethiya naa.. app ka liya khana layon..? (Abhijeet looks towards Daya whose food was already served.. he nodded to Chef and went to his place after giving a small smile to everyone.. Abhijeet takes his seat which was opposite to his buddy.. but he found no Reaction from his buddy who was totally silent and looking involved in his thoughts or says was looking not interested to talk with him)..

Abhijeet (initiated in low tone): mera ana sa pehla hi khana manga liya ajj..

Daya (looks at him): kyun..? app kye yahen roz ata hain .. Sir..?

Abhijeet (looks at him and made a face): haan.. yah bhi teak hai.. main kahan roz aye pata hon abi.. aur wasa bhi kye hai khana hi tu mangwaya hai.. tuma book lagi thi iss liya tu mangwa liya.. uss mein kye hai..

 _Daya who was really trying to control on himself just stood up to went out from the canteen.. Everyone looks at him on his sudden act which was quite harsh.._

Abhijeet (Stops him): Daya ruko.. (Daya stops there) kahan jaa raha ho..? khana tu khatam karo.. (looks at his food) abi tu tum na kuch kahaya bhi nahin..

Daya (looks at him): I guess khana hum app ka orders ka bina kah sakta hain Sir..?

Abhijeet (felt angry): haan kah sakta han.. aur main ksi ko koi order nahin daa raha hon Daya.. (Daya looks away) betho.. (he tries to control over his tone) plz beth jayo Daya.. tamasha mat khara ko.. beth jayo.. (insist) Plzzz.. (Daya looks at him back.. Abhijeet was still looking at him with pleading eyes. Daya looks at him for the moment and then silently sat back on his chair)..

Abhijeet (again initiated after few seconds of silence): Naraz ho..?

Daya (looks at him with same angry face): nahin.. (his tone was angry too) kyun hon ga main naraz..? (Abhijeet looks downward) app na kuch kiya hai kye asa.. Sir..?

Abhijeet (looks at him): Dhako Daya uss waqt mein rok nahin sakta tha DCP sir ko.. tum tu janta hona wo kasa hain..? main un sa kuch kahta wo lakh baten aur karta.. tuma najana kye kuch aur sunana parta unsa.. janta hona tum tu una acha sa yaar.. maine sirf tuma uss sab sa bechana ka liya kuch nahin kaha.. tuma koi zarorat nahin hai muja unka bina Sir bulana ki..

Daya (Cuts him): why not Sir..? ager app ko Sir nahin bulayon ga tu adat kasa para gi muja..? (Abhijeet was really disappointed by Daya's response) aur pher ager kabhi galti sa DCP sir ka samna moun sa Sir na nikala tu app ko najana (Stress) muja bechana ka liya aur kitni khamosi sehani para gi..(Abhijeet heart Pinches with the word "khamoshi").. iss liya jo Sir na kaha hai wo sahi hai.. App humara ACP hain hum sab ko app ko Sir hi bulana chiya..uss mein galat kye hai… it's all abt Profession .. (After a moment.. Abhijeet was only hearing all this while looking downward towards table) ab tu Professional aur Personal aik hi level ho gaya..

Abhijeet (Cuts him instantly): Daya Plzz.. bas bht ho gaya.. bht zyada bolna lag gaya ho tum.. (Daya looks away) now leave it naa.. khana khayo..

Daya (looks at him with same hurt expressions): tum na breakfast kiya tha..? (Abhijeet looks at him with shock) jo main khana khayon.. aur pher yah tu tumara hathon ka bana hua bhi nahin hai.. pher tuma kye..?

Abhijeet: Dayaa.. tum kyun itni si baat ko laa kar itna masla bana raha ho..

Daya (stood up):itni si baat ? sirf itni si baat lagti hai yah App ko ? baat sirf yah nahin hai Abhijeet sir ka DCP Sir ko app na, muja Sir bulana sa roka nahin.. baat yah hai ka ab tum wo Abhijeet ho hi nahin.. baat sirf aik din ki nahin.. tumara inn pora 3 months mein badlta continues behavior ki hai.. jis ka tuma ehsas tak nahin.. (after a second) baat yah hai ka tuma utthata bethta sirf aur sirf apna ACP hona ki fikar hai.. aur ksi ki nahin.. (Saying so he went from there.. leaving Abhijeet like this.. who too pushes his seat in anger and went out from there)…

 _Whole day passes in work and duo does not get any time to intereact with each other.. they were working on kidnapping case which was reported in day time.. At late evening Daya left early in his car.. bcz now there is no fixed timings of Abhijeet.. who was also missing from bureau…_

 **Late Night,** _Abhijeet came back in his house.. he opens the door with his key and found house in total darkness..he just moves inside the kitchen to fetch some water for himself.. where he saw morning breakfast as it is.. he felt bad but after taking water he came back in lounge and sat there silently… After almost 5 minutes he moves to his room and after freshing up he came back in kitchen.. where he made fresh food somehow.. bcz he was feeling so much tired at the late timing of night.. After making Fresh Vegetables with Roti.. he moves to Daya's room and without knocking he enters inside the room.. where he found room in totally darkness and no sound was coming.. he switch on the lights and found Daya lying on his bed oppositly and still he was not responding to him.._

 _Abhijeet silently places food tray on table and then sat on Bed and slowly removes his buddy's blanket and calls his name as.._

Abhijeet: Daya..? Plz uttho.. dhako main fresh khana bana kar laya hon tumara liya.. (Still he got no reply from Daya) plz Daya… tum gusa mujsa hona..? Acha I m Sorry.. plz..khana tu kah lo kum sa kum.. subha breakfast bhi nahin kiya aur din ko bhi.. abi bhi I know tum bhooka hi lata hoga.. soa nahin raha ho tum.. uttho plz.. (he shakes him a bit) Daya..uttho naa yar..i m also tired yaar..

Daya (looks at him): tu kis na kaha hai mera liya khana bana ka lana ko..? tired ho tu khana ka jaa kar ka soa jayo…

Abhijeet (smiles): itna gusa mein bhi tuma mera khana ki fikar hai.. (Daya made a face and again hides it in his pillows) yah nahin kaha ka jaa ka soa jayo.. khana kah kar hi soyon..hmm..? tu Pher main kasa tuma asa chor ka jaa sakta hoon..?

Daya (still hiding his face in pillow): jasa roz jata ho.. wasa hi..

Abhijeet (nodded his head in dissapointmend): dhak yaar.. manta hon mujsa galtiyan hui hain.. shaid bht sari hui hon gi.. tum.. tum sahi kahta ho muja tu shaid Ehsas bhi nai hoga un sab ka.. but.. (after a moment) Plz tun bhi meri situation ko smaj.. ACP banana koi asan baat nahin hai.. bht zimmadari kaa kam hai.. jab Sir tha tu.. tu huma laga karta tha ka bas wo bhi humara jasa hi kaam karta hain.. lakien nahin yar. Asa nahin hai.. wo asa aur bht sara kaam karta tha jinki jaankari huma nahin thi.. aur usa look after karna.. saath cases dhakna.. Missions ki reports aur asa aur bht kuch hota hai.. abi starting hai iss liya bht pressure hai mujh par..ayesta ayesta sab set ho jaya ga.. tab tak plz co-opreate with me.. (looking at Daya) Plz.. kye main itna bhi expect nahin kar sakta tum sa..?

Daya (Stood up and sat down): I wish.. jo main expect kar raha hoon wasa bhi hota..

Abhijeet (confused): kye..?

Daya (Smiles sadly): khana khana ki baat haina.. Ok.. main kah lata hon.. (And he starts taking bites.. after taking few bites) ab kush..? kye ab main soa sakta hon plz..? (Abhijeet disappointedly went out from the room and just sat down in the lounge)…

Abhijeet (Attaching his head with head rest of sofa): najana kyun asa lag raha hai ka sab haath sa ayesta ayesata nikalta hi chala jaa raha hai..? lakien kyun..? kye meri waja sa..? kye sach mein main badal gaya hon..? yah Post mera pa asar karna lagi hai..?

 _ **Next Morning** , Daya woke up with off mood.. he was totally in irritated mood.. While checking his clothes he was just taking out his clothes from his Almirah and throwing it on bed.. he was deliberately cancelling all shirts which was gifted by Abhijeet only… _

Daya: aik sa aik fazool shirt bari pari hai yahen.. koi kaam ki cheez tak nahin.. (after throwing all shirts he looks towards the empty cabinet) ab kye pehnu mein ? (while taking deep breath he sat down on bed and just holds his head.. when after few seconds his phone starts ringing.. he checks the call and attend it as) haan Freddy bolo.. (after few seconds) oh haan yaar.. Thank God tum na yaad kara diya.. main bas abi nikal hi raha hoon.. (After few more seconds) haan tum fikar mat karo mein time sa ponch jayon ga.. haan bilkul.. (And he cuts the call and looks towards his clothes and went into his bathroom after picking up shirt and jeans irritatingly… he got ready quickly and went out from his room after taking his accessories.. he was abt to pass out from lounge area in speed when suddenly he stops there and looks behind towards the sofa.. where Abhijeet was sleeping as it is like he sat there last night.. Daya looks at him for a moment.. his heart pinches after thinking) kye kal raat sa yah yahen hai..? asa hi soa raha hai..? itna kaam karta hai.. thaka hua bhi tha..(And then he remembers abt Freddy and his call.. after jerking his thoughts forcefully he left the home with worried face)..

 _At evening Daya came back in bureau where he found Abhijeet no where.._

Daya (looking to Shreya): Abhijeet (Shreya looks at him so he changes his statement immediately as) wo I mean.. ACP sir kahan hain..?

Shreya (Feels not gud while hearing this but still she replies): Sir tu nahin hai Daya sir.. una achanak DCP sir na bula liya hai.. wo bol kar gaya hain ka app ayen tu case ko sambalna ko app ko bolon..

Daya: kasa case?

Shreya: Sir City Police station ka inchangre Insp. Rohit ka unka gher par murder ho gaya hai..

Daya (Shocked): what..? kasa..?

Shreya: abi tak investigation chal rahi hain Sir.. sir bhi bht pershan hain.. iss month yah 3sra case hai jab ksi inspection ki iss taran sa unka hi gher pa hatya ho gayi.. DCP sir ka call aya tha.. Sir kafi tension mein gaya hain.. aur app ko bola hai look after karna ka liya..

Daya (nodded understandably): teak hai.. ab tak jo kuch bhi aya hai investigation mein.. file laa ka ayo mera pas.. (Shreya nodded and went to him after taking case file.. they discuss the case for sometime and then shreya left.. where Daya was still studing the case file.. when suddenly Shreya told him that Doctor Salunkhe called them all in forensic lab)..

 **FORENSIC LAB:**

 _After case details… Doctor salunkhe done the report with.._

Salunkhe: bas abi tak yahi pata chala hai Daya.. pechla dono hi cases ki taran khooni na bari safaie sa yah sabit karna ki pori koshish ki hai ka yah aik sucide case hai just…

Daya (taking deep breath): haan sir.. lakien asa hai nahin.. (Doctor salunkhe nodded) aur pershani ki baat tu yah hai ka hum abi tak koi case solve nai kar paya aur sath hi sath police officers par yah khatra barhta bhi chala jaa raha hai.. najana kon hai jo Police walon sa asa apni dushmani nikal raha hai.. (taking sigh) khere.. hum chalta hain ab..app ko kuch aur pata chala tu batiya ga.. (doctor Salunkhe nodded and all officer turns to left when..)

Salunkhe: Dayaa ? (all turns to him while doctor salunkhe added after seeing towards all) app sab jayia.. (to Daya) aik minute plz…(daya looks towards all and nodded to them to left.. all left the lab where Daya comes close to Doctor Salunkhe.. while no other were present in the lab except these two)

Daya: kye baat hai Salunkhe sahab.. app na muja yun rok kyun liya..?

Salunkhe: tum sa kuch baat karni thi muja..(Daya looking at him with questioning look) Dayaa baat yah hai ka.. (he looks downward and then looks at him) maine kal Abhijeet ki baat sun li thi.. (Daya's expressions got changed) uss na jo (low tone) jasa bhi tum sa baat ki.. muja acha nahin laga..

Daya (looks away and then looks at him with determine tone): muja bht kaam hai Sir.. (salunkhe looks at him) I think muja jana chiya.. case bht important hai.. (and he turns to move out when he hears from behind)..

Salunkhe: issi liya tu baat karna cha raha hon tum sa.. (Daya stops there) mind fresh hoga jabi case pa dehan daa payo ga naa..jab tak ulta seedha sochta raho ga tumara matha (forehead) ki yah shikna (lines) door nahin hon gi..

Daya (turns and looks at him): app kye kahna chahta hain Salunkhe sahab..? ka main galat hoon..

Salunkhe (Comes to him and said while folding his both hands into his chest): nahin.. (Daya still looking at him) main sirf itna kahna chata hon ka garam demag sa nahin.. tum bas tenda demag sa kaam lana Daya.. Abhijeet ka liya yah waqt bht khatan hai.. bht gambeer hai.. tum uska sath dana.. have patients..

Daya (became angry): aur kitna patients rakhon sir..? app ko malom bhi hai wo kitna change hota chala jaa raha hai..?

Salunkhe (understanding tone): manta hon par tuma yah karna hoga Daya.. warna (he stops for few seconds and then he said with meaningful tone) tumara itni mehnat sa banya hua yah rishta bikhar jaya ga Daya.. (Daya's expressions totally changes after hearing this last line.. he became worried) main yah tuma sirf iss liya smjha raha hon kyun ka maine tumara ACP Pradyuman ko Dhaka hai.. main tab bhi foresic doctor hi tha jab wo naya naya ACP bana tha.. uska khuaf, uska dar uski hesitation.. CID ka aur cases ka Pressure ko handle karna sab Dhaka hai maine.. aur sirf Mumbai hi nahin maine aur bhi bht sara cities mein kaam kiya hai.. wahen bhi kafi sara officers ko Dhaka hai.. ussi bureau mein kaam karta wo kitna comfortable hota tha aur usi bureau mein sirf post change ho jana par jasa woh.. woh rahta hi nahin tha kuch aur ban jata tha..aur yah nahin ka wo kud apni marzi sa change hota tha.. nachahta hua bhi wo change hua. (Daya just starring Salunkha Sir) kaam ka pressure.. Responsibilities.. najana kye kye akala deal karna. Aur ksi ko kuch batana bhi nahin.. Aik Senior Inspector aur Aik ACP hona mein zameen asman ka fark hota hai becha.. hazaron baton ki responsibility achanak sa uss par aye gayi hai.. wo degmaga raha hai.. (he places his hand over Daya's shoulder who looks at him with worried eyes) haath barha kar usay sahara dana.. girna mat dana Daya.. Sambal lana..jasa ajj tak wo tuma sambalta aya hai wasa hi ajj usay tum samabl lana.. usay sahara ki bht zarorat hai aur wo yah baat janta tak nahin hai.. (taking sigh) usska andaz ko.. uska gabraya hua lafzon ko.. uska gusa ko sab ko bardasht kar ka usay sambal lana. bas. apna gusa sa sab kuch kharab mat kar dana Daya.. (taking deep breath) ager kuch waqt tum na asa kar liya naa tu wo sambal jaya ga.. ayesta ayesta wo iss post par.. apni jagah par set ho jaya ga aur pher

Daya (Cuts him): sab pehla jasa ho jaya ga.. (looks at him) haina..?

Doctor Salunkhe (nodded with smile): haan beta.. (After a second) main yah sirf tum dono ki khatir kah raha hon.. kyun ka main tum dono ko.. tumara andaz ko aur tum dono ka gusa ko bhi bht acha sa janta hoon.. aur sab sa bar ka tum dono ka rishta ko.. (Daya looks at him with teary eyes) tuma meri baten aur bhi acha sa tab smaj ayen gi jab tum aik bar.. aik bar gor karo ga uss par.. uska kaam par..(After a second) tuma kye lagta hai.. 3 inspector ki death hui.. mujrim pakra nahin jaa raha.. asa mein aur inspectors ki jano ko khatra hai.. kye lagta hai tuma DCP na usay kyun bulaya hoga? Najana kye kye kah raha hoga.. kitna bura bhala aur kye kye seh raha hoga wo wahen par.. lakien ksi sa kuch kahay ga nahin.. kyun ka usay tum nahin dhiko ga.. (Daya looks at him with teary eyes) tuma laa kar alag sa pershan hoga wo… aur case alag sa deal kara ga..aur najana aur kye kye..?

 _Daya looks at him for a moment with wet eyes and then immediately left the lab in hurry with.._

Daya: thank you Sir.. muja.. (clearing his teary eyes) muja yah sab smjhana ka liya..

 _where soothing smile appears over Salunkhe's face…_

 _Daya went back at bureau where he saw Abhijeet already present and scolding everyone in bureau main hall.._

Abhijeet: kye yah kye hai.. (showing file to shreya) tum sa aik number trace nahin hua abi tak..? kye baki ki 2 barion ki taran abi bhi mujrum na pakren hum.. yah chahti ho tum..?

Shreya (trying to say): nahin sir .. main..main kyun asa

Abhijeet: Don't excuse shreya.. just go and get back to work… (Shreya left in hurry while she was totally scared)..

Abhijeet (now turning towards all others expect Daya who was still standing at door step): aur tum log.. kasa nikal gaya wo maghu tum logon ka haath sa..? haan..? (all heads down) sahi kahta hain DCP Sir.. chahta hi nahin ho tum sab ka mujrim pakren hum..

Sachin: nahin sir hum kyun.

Abhijeet : Sachin plz.. baten nahin kaam.. sirf kaam karo.. go now… (And then his eyes falls on Daya who was standing and looking at him with worried eyes.. where doctor salunkhe voice were still echoing in his ears as)

" _ **tuma kye lagta hai.. 3 inspector ki death hui.. mujrim pakra nahin jaa raha.. asa mein aur inspectors ki jano ko khatra hai.. kye lagta hai tuma DCP na usay kyun bulaya hoga? Najana kye kye kah raha hoga.. kitna bura bhala aur kye kye seh raha hoga wo wahen.."**_

Abhijeet (Same angry tone): tum kye muja ghor ghor ka dhak raha ho ? ( Still Daya's eyes were fixed on Abhijeet.. who can't notice his wet eyes with much distance) haan ? aur chilana hoga tuma bhi mujh par.. chila lo.. sab ka sab chila lo.. mil jo gaya hon sab ko.. (And he turns to move to his cabin when few soft words stops him as)

Daya (very calm tone): nahin.. main kyun chilayon ga..? kye main nahin janta ka tum kitni tension mein ho.. (Abhijeet turns and looks at Daya who was only present inside the bureau now.. where all others left from back door to complete their given tasks.. where Daya added as) Abhi.. (he places his hand over Abhijeet's shoulders) I know tum bht tension mein ho iss case ko laa kar.. DCP sir na kafi bura bhala kaha hoga tuma.. galti hum sab ki hai.. case hum sabi nahin solve kar paa raha aur sunana sirf tuma para hoga.. (Suddenly Abhijeet feels that his BP starts lowering down.. he feels his lost energy starts restoring suddenly) par tum fikar nahin karo.. hum sab apni jee jaan laga danga.. aur iss case ko solve Karen ga.. bilkul wasa hi jasa pehla kiya karta tha.. aik team ki taran.. and I promise u hum jeetan ga iss bar.. zaror jeetan ga.. (Abhijeet was just stand still and looking at Daya with calm eyes but obviously confused expressions were present on his face too).

Sachin (entering inside the bureau again): Sir.. wo muja app sa kuch pochna tha..

Daya (looks at him): Sachin come to me.. (looks at Abhijeet) tum thori dair apna cabin mein aram sa raho.. thak gaya hoga.. I will handle it.. okay..? (he presses his hand over Abhijeet's shoulder and then turns to sachin) ayo..

 **TUN HI BATA KAHAN SA LAYON KUD KO DOND KA**

 **TUJA PANA KA LIYA MAINE KUD KO KOH DIYA HAI..**

 _Abhijeet turns and looks at Daya who was completely involved with Sachin.. he was totally in charge now.. Abhijeet really felt engergatic with this.. Relaxing signs starts appearing on his face and with the same feelings he went into his cabin.. where Daya looks at him and murmurs_

Daya (murmuring): Sorry…

Sachin (looks at him): kye sir..? kuch kaha kye app na..?

Daya looks at him and nodded as no.. and then they again starts doing their work.. whole Day they works really hard and at the end of the day they got one clue finally…

Daya (Coming with coffee for all): sach mein muja tu vishwas nahin hota ka huma koi clue mil gaya hai…

Freddy (taking coffee mug with): sach mein sir.. yaqeen hona jasa hai bhi kuch nahin.. hum tu naqaam ho kar hi loot raha tha.. lakien pher akhiri minute mein app na.. app na clue doond liya…

Daya (giving coffee to Abhijeet): sirf maine nahin.. Abhijeet sir ki waja sa bhi.. (Abhijeet looks at him and Daya nodded with his eyes too) coffee..?

Abhijeet (nodded as no): nahin.. thank you.. kaam khatm kar ka peeyon ga.. (Daya nodded bcz it's Abhijeet habbit) aur tum sab log coffee pee kar chala jana.. raat bht ho gayi hai…

Daya: aur app..?

 _Abhijeet turns and looks at him.. these soothing and concerning words rapping with respect, really giving him support which was missing from so many days in his life.._

Abhijeet: aye jayon ga… (Daya nodded and slowly all starts leaving bureau one by one.. Daya too left and went to home.. After changing and getting fresh he came back in his room. When he felt someone is at home.. he looks outside and found Abhijeet coming. Who enters inside the house and directly went into his room.. he was looking totally exhausted.. Daya waits for some time and then went into kitchen and after making two cups of coffee he directly went into Abhijeet's room without knocking.. where he saw Abhijeet sitting in front of his room window on sofa while dim light was present inside the room and Abhijeet was looking outside the room.. cool breeze was coming inside through window.. Daya slowly went and sat beside him while forwarding coffee mug with complete silence.. Abhijeet grabs it without creating any voice.. Silence was still Present inside the room..

 **KASA KOH DOON IN LAMHON KO**

 **JISA JEENA KA LIYA MAINE APNA SAB KUCH DA DIYA HA**

Daya (while looking outside): I m sorry…

Abhijeet (too looking outside): tu main kye kahon pher..?

Daya (looks at him while Abhijeet was still looking outside): tumari koi mistake nahin.. muja hi samjhna chiya tha.. (Abhijeet looks at him) tumara uper kitna pressure hai.. najana kye kuch.. tum deal hi nahin kar paa raha hoga.. yah sab smajhna chiya tha muja.. aur pher apna gussa tum mujh par nahin nikalo ga tu aur kisay yah haq daa rakha hai tum na..?

Abhijeet: I was so harsh.. I insults u

Daya (nodded as no): nahin.. (looks at him meaningfully) smjho tu insult aur naa smjho tu aik bhai ka gusa..Sir na asa huma kitna bar danta hai… Par hum na humesha un shabdon ka peecha chupa unka pyar ki kadar ki hai.. un pa mojod pressure ko smjha hai..unka shabdon ko apni insult nahin smjha.. aur pher humara rishta tu uss sa kahi guna zyada strong hai.. haina Abhijeet..? (Abhijeet teary eyes were fixed on Daya.. while a sweet smile crept over Abhijeet's lips.. Where Daya added further) aur pher smajhdari ka sara tehka sirf tum na hi tu nahin laa rakha haina humesha ka liya..? (lightning the situation after seeing tears were abt to falls down from Abhijeet's eyes) aur pher main Bara nahin honga tu..? ACP kasa banu ga..? haan..? (tears falls down from Abhijeet's eyes.. Daya holds his hand insantly) bossss.. Plzzz naa..

Abhijeet (instantly hugs him with teary tone): I m Sorry meri jaan.. I m really sorry… tun jo bhi kah main janta hon maine kasa behave kiya hai tera sath.. aur ajj sirf tun na.. tun na muja iss baat ka ehsas dilaya hai.. itna sab bura bhala kahna ka bad bhi jis taran tun na mera sa baat ki.. muja smjha.. aur case.. uss mein jee jaan laga di.. wo shaid main kabhi nahin kar pata..

Daya (laughs while tears present in his eyes): kasi baaten kar raha ho boss..

Abhijeet (still hugging Daya tightly, which was showing his fear): pata hai Daya main yah sab.. yah sab handle nahin kar paa raha akala yar.. bht kuch hai.. bht kuch jo tuja pata bhi nahin… naa muja batana ki permission hai.. (separated from hug) yaar.. main.. main humesha sa socha karta tha ka main bht kaam karta hoon.. bht zyada.. par muja ab andaza hua hai ka Sir bht zyada kaam karta tha yar.. najana wo kasa deal kar lata tha itna sab kuch.. aur sab sa muskil wo DCP.. kye kye nahin sunata wo.. malom hai ajj tu jee chaha uska moun tor don.. (starts looking downward) wo nahin kar paya tu bureau aye kar sab pa gusa nikal diya.. (again looks at Daya) najana Sir kasa usay seh lata tha roz..yaar . main.. muja lagna laga hai iss sab ki waja sa tum.. (low tone) tum mujsa dor jaa raha ho..(he holds Daya's arm in fear) ACP bana ki wish sa ager mujsa mera sab sa ahem rishta dor hota hai tu.. tu main yah Post chor

Daya (cuts him while holding his both hands in his hands firmly): kasi baten kar raha ho Abhi..? (Removing Abhijeet tears) abi sa gabra gaya..haan ? abi tu safar shuru hua hai yaar.. abi tu bht aga jana hai…

Abhijeet (looking Daya with teary eyes): main kud ko.. bht akala

Daya (holding his hands tightly): akala mehsos karta tha boss.. lakien abb nahin karo ga.. kyun ka ab main tumara sath hon.. (Abhijeet just starring him) tum jab bhi mur ka dhako ga.. muja apna peehcha payo ga..and that's why I m saying Sorry to you.. main humesha sa apna jeevan wasa hi chahta hon yar jasa ka wo hai.. badlav ko accept karna humesha hi mera liya muskil raha hai.. aur iss dar sa main bht gabra jata hon humesha.. kuch sochta smjhta hi nahin.. (looking into Abhijeet eyes) asa hi ab bhi kiya.. tuma yah tumari situation ko tu smjha hi nahin.. smajhna ki koshish hi nahin ki tumara iss gusa ko..? baat baat sa ukar jana ko.. (low tone) Smjha nahin main iss Boss aur Bosss ka fark ko..Par ab asa nahin hoga yar.. (looking at Abhijeet with smile) tum mera boss ho yah bosss ho.. main tu humesha wohi rahon ga na tumara liya..

Abhijeet: Sach

Daya (hugging him tightly): much..emm (tense tone) bas aik baat ki fikar hai..?

Abhijeet (still in hug): kye..?

Daya: wo Bechara DCP sir ka moun zaror toot jaya ga tumara rahta… hum main Sir jitna patient nahin haina.. (For a moment Abhijeet does not understands what Daya meant too but later his room filled with laughing voices of duo)..

 **TUN HI BATA KAHAN SA DOND KA LAYON AB APNA APP KO**

 **TUJHA PANA KA LIYA MAINE KUD KO KOH DIYA HAI…**

 _ **(The End)..**_

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE :**

 _Hope u guyes enjoyes the story.. it's not long story actually… there is a lesson inside the story.. I m not in the mood to write long stories actually.. so tries this two shot story.. hope u guys found it gud..? plz don't forget to tell me u like it or not.._

 _Thanks to all for reviewing.. love ur all and take care… bye shy…_


End file.
